


The Death of Loxias

by MiraMira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Death, Drama, Family, Gen, Murder, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, The Deathly Hallows, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is unclear who was responsible for the death of this master of the Elder Wand: Arcus, Livius, or Loxias's own mother.  The true circumstances help explain the confusion - and why the Deathstick did not remain long with its new owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Loxias

**Author's Note:**

> From the Hogwarts Elite archives. As I recall, this one got written on my cell phone at the mall in the middle of a week-long power outage. It's a wonder the original came out formatted as well as it did.

Arcus slammed down his third mug of mead with a scowl and a glance toward the top of the stairs. "Where is she?"

"Patience," Livius counseled. "Did you think one such as he would go easily, even in his sleep?"

Arcus opened his mouth to retort something, then rose abruptly as the old woman appeared. "Well? Is it done?"

She stepped aside and gestured to the chamber from which she had emerged, her face as impassive as stone. "See for yourself."

Sure enough, the former master of the Deathstick lay sprawled across his bed: skin gray and cold, face contorted in agony, one hand grasping for the cup containing the poison which had felled him. Arcus could barely conceal his eagerness. "And the wand?"

The woman shot a dismissive glance at the dead man's other hand, still clutched around his most cherished possession. "Yours, as we agreed."

As Arcus worked to pry the wand from its owner's grip, Livius turned to the woman. "You do know what it is that you give so freely?" he asked, puzzled by her lack of emotion.

She shrugged. "I know only the misery it had brought me and so many others. Your brother cannot possibly be a worse master."

"Indeed," Arcus interjected, the Deathstick now securely in his own hand. "Thank you for your assistance, madam. May your reward be the peace you have long sought. _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Livius could only stare, gaping, as the bolt shot forth and the woman fell.

Seeing Livius frozen in shock, Arcus _tsked_. "I had to do it. The Deathstick can only be taken by force. Besides, he was her son. Could a woman who killed her own flesh and blood with so little remorse be permitted to live?" He did not wait for an answer, turning instead from the corpses and back toward the stairs. "Now, come, brother. We have much to do."

"Yes," murmured Livius thoughtfully to Arcus' retreating back. "I can see that."


End file.
